


【翻译】【鹰银】No, I Did Not See That Coming（下）

by wad_1994



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wad_1994/pseuds/wad_1994
Summary: ===================⚠️CP：鹰眼x快银⚠️本文含大量训诫/SP内容，不喜慎入。（不懂请百度，请确认OK再继续食用）⚠️熊孩子预警⚠️两发完===================原文：No, I Did Not See That Coming原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11242898/1/No-I-Did-Not-See-That-Coming原作：marvel-ously-fiction翻译：阿岛===================





	【翻译】【鹰银】No, I Did Not See That Coming（下）

突然，一个裹挟着怒气的黑影出现在他身后的街上，那人面沉如水地走近，鼻子周围血迹斑斑。山雨欲来，然而皮特罗丝毫未觉，他正试图不被自己酸软的双腿绊得摔倒，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧。

那只长满老茧的大手猛地抓住皮特罗的后颈，索科维亚青年吓了一跳，本能地扭转身子试图脱身。当他看见攻击他的不是别人，正是被他打破鼻子的弓箭手时，不禁眯了眯眼睛。

“巴顿！”他嘶声叫道。

克林特一言不发，但眼中闪过危险的光。他压着皮特罗往回走，经过他喝得烂醉如泥的酒吧，直奔不远处的汽车旅馆。

皮特罗简直怀疑按在他脖子上的是一把铁钳，死死地夹着他的脑袋。

“放开我！”皮特罗气势汹汹地抗议，说出的话却更像哀求。

那只手反而捏得更紧了，过量的酒精使他四肢酸软，只能被推着往前走。恐惧与无助在心中蔓延开来，尽管皮特罗永远不会承认，但这回他是真的有些怕了。

他从没见过如此暴怒的克林特，自己现在简直就是一只任人宰割的羔羊。他唯一的特长是跑得快，但体内残留的酒精侵蚀着他的运动系统，导致他的双脚就像踩在云端，路都走不直。

情况不太妙。

仿佛过了一个世纪，两人终于来到旅馆。皮特罗几乎是被提起来拎着上楼梯的，然后被推搡着走过长廊，停在一个房间门口。克林特全程没说一个字，压抑的沉默让皮特罗不安到了极点，他惴惴地看着男人掏出钥匙打开房门。

弓箭手用一只手笨拙地拧开门锁，另一只手依然牢牢地控制着挣扎的男孩。吧嗒一声，门开了，皮特罗立刻被扔了进去。

克林特无视青年的反抗，紧跟着走进黑洞洞的房间，然后转身快速拉上门栓、拧紧门锁。金属碰撞发出一串脆响，那声音传入皮特罗耳中仿佛预示着厄运的警铃，使他心惊肉跳。倏忽间，灯火通明。

“你他妈要干什——”皮特罗正要发作，却被男人好像要把他烧出一个洞的狠厉眼神给定在原地。

“坐下。”克林特指着皮特罗右手边的双人床，高声喝道。

皮特罗看了看那张床，又看了看年长的男人。他不是很想乖乖听话，但又有些担心抗命的后果。

他可是个成年人，见鬼——

“滚过去！”克林特骤然提高的怒吼吓得青年像被什么东西烫了似的从原地跳起，他开始缓慢地朝床边移动，内心交织着忧惧与愤怒。这是不对的！他凭什么要对一个从来不知道享受生活的无聊老男人唯命是从？

皮特罗站在床尾，只觉得那团愈发高涨的怒火烧断了最后一根理智的神经。他猛地转过身，挺直腰板，向态度强硬的弓箭手射去一个杀人的眼神。

“我受够了！”皮特罗大吼，“你没资格教我怎么做！你这个狗娘养的控制狂！”他越激动，口音就越浓，骂出的话也越来越含糊。

苦于再说不出能让克林特听懂的脏话，皮特罗果断放弃语言攻击，攥起了拳头。

年轻人毫不犹豫地向弓箭手冲去，但他一团浆糊的脑袋显然没跟上双脚的速度，只见一道银光闪过，极速小子狼狈地踉跄了一下。

克林特没有放过这个机会，他扑过去抓住试图攻击他的索科维亚青年，几个擒拿技便将他制服在身前。

克林特把嘴里不干不净的小混蛋一路拽到床边坐下，避开他扑腾的手脚，暴怒的弓箭手以最快的速度把皮特罗掀翻在左腿，然后左手一压，右腿一合，将他的上半身按在床上，下半身夹在腿间。少年的腰部恰好卡在男人的左膝，屁股高高地翘在空中。

皮特罗挫败地哀嚎一声，双手伸到后面激烈地推打。回应他的是克林特有力的大手，那只手一把锁住两根手腕，不容置疑地将它们推到背后。

被制住双手的青年从喉咙发出一阵低吼，他试图挺起身子，但下半身被男人的双腿紧紧绞着，双手被别在身后牢牢按着，活像一条砧板上的鱼，只能无助地弹动，却没有一丝逃脱的可能。

“你逃不掉的。”克林特直言不讳。他如今将桀骜不驯的男孩压在腿上，任由他掌控，终于舒畅地呼出一口气。

仿佛要用愤怒来掩盖心中的害怕，皮特罗发出一声接近于尖叫的嘶喊。

“放——额——放开我。”为了从克林特腿上挣脱，皮特罗一会儿挺动身子，一会儿奋力扭闪，不久便累得气喘吁吁。臀部刚好被男人的左膝顶起，双手双脚也被完全压制，皮特罗第一次体会到人为刀俎我为鱼肉的感觉。

克林特把男孩拉得更近了些，紧紧地搂住他的腰。

“不可能。”他直白地说。

“什——什——什么？”

“放开你，不可能。”克林特重复了一遍。

皮特罗喘着粗气，扭过头透过闪亮的银发恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。经过这番折腾，年轻人只觉得浑身的肌肉全都拧作一团，酸痛难忍，原本激烈的挣扎也暂时弱了下去。

“你不能这么做！”皮特罗回嘴。

克林特挑挑眉，问：“你知道我要对你做什么吗，皮特罗？”

两人一时陷入沉默，最终，长达十几秒的僵局由皮特罗一声气愤的闷哼打破。

“你他妈什么都不能做，罗杰斯不会允许！”

听到这儿，克林特不禁冷笑一声。

“事实上，正是斯蒂夫建议我这么做的。”皮特罗瞬间懵了。

“建——建议什么？”

少年怯怯地问，害怕与无助呼之欲出，这让克林特分外满意。毕竟，他的耐心已经快被这个叛逆的小混球给磨尽了。

“我会打你一顿屁股，皮特罗。”房间里一时间只剩年轻人粗重的呼吸声。

“啥？”他没听懂。

克林特愣了一会儿才发现问题所在，他解释道：“用索科维亚语说应该是’vayploeskot’。”

皮特罗一下子变了脸色，嘶吼着要从男人的禁锢中逃脱。与刚才不同，尽管知道弓箭手早就以压倒性的力量控制住他的全身，索科维亚小伙还是发狂似地一次又一次弹起又落下，双脚竭尽所能地踢动，在地上扬起一片银灰色的粉尘。然而，就算他拥有令人望尘莫及的速度，但被缚的手脚让一切只是徒劳。皮特罗没能逃脱。

皮特罗停下来喘了口气，然后微微转过头看向男人，可怜地呜咽一声。

“不，不要……其他什么都-都可以……拜-拜托……”

克林特惊讶地看着这个忽然柔软下来的小家伙，皮特罗清澈的大眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，看上去楚楚可怜，就像是个迷路的小男孩。

但一想到他平时的恶劣行径，克林特的心软立刻烟消云散。尤其当他吸了吸还在抽痛着的鼻子，之前的怒火一下子重新燃烧起来。年长的男人铁石心肠地朝那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛瞪回去，皮特罗随即发出一声低泣，然后缓缓地转过头把脸埋进床单里。

“做任何事都有后果，皮特罗。”克林特谆谆教导，“如果你表现得像个不懂事的熊孩子，那么我也会用相应的方式对待你。我-”

“我不是个孩子了！”皮特罗打断道，他的声音透过床单显得有些沉闷，然而那份熟悉的尖锐语调和蛮横态度还是让弓箭手气得牙痒痒。

“但你的行为恰恰相反！”克林特厉声说，他看着男孩不知悔改的模样，只觉得脑中愤怒的火花劈啪作响。哦，干脆直接动手得了……

可是他必须先让皮特罗明白，让他意识到做错了事要付出代价，意识到因为一点小事就从基地逃跑，把自己喝得酩酊大醉是不能被接受的行为。在复仇者联盟，寻衅滋事与推卸责任是两根不得触碰的高压线，在克林特开始这场惩戒之前，皮特罗必须深刻地明白这一点。

“你不是我的父亲！”

克林特的思考突然被打断，他瞥了眼挂在膝盖上的年轻人，问道：

“你说什么？”

皮特罗把头从床单里拔出来，恨恨地瞪着克林特，稚气的脸蛋皱成一团。

“我说，你不是我父亲！”

克林特拧着眉毛看向他：“没错，但你虽然不是我儿子，却是个缺乏管教的小孩，我不介意替他代劳。”

皮特罗怒哼一声，重重地把脸砸回床上，而克林特还在继续：

“首先，你不应该把自己喝成一个醉鬼，这是极度不负责任的行为，不但给自己的身体增加不必要的负担，还让关心你的人担忧。我不允许你伤害自己的身体。”

话音未落，皮特罗再次扭过头，眼中似乎要喷出火：“闭！嘴！”他吼道。

“好极了，”克林特怒极反笑，“既然你现在听不进道理，那我就省到以后再说。”

说着，克林特把手插进皮特罗的裤腰，无视年轻人骤然提高的哭喊，将他宽松的运动裤连带内裤一并扯了下来，露出两瓣圆润白皙的臀肉。

“不……不！不要！你不能！”皮特罗抽泣着，拼命翻转手腕试图从克林特掌中挣脱，要去遮挡突然裸露的身后。

“克林特！克-克林特，拜-拜-拜托！求你！我以后会听你的话！我-我保证！”

男人第一次见这孩子如此惊慌失措，颤抖的哭腔让克林特的心里一揪，他也不愿这样。说到底，皮特罗不过是个犯了错的孩子，但也正因为他是个孩子，才需要一个人去约束他的行为，纠正他的错误。况且，他这次是在再三警告后依然一意孤行，必须受到教训。

惩罚还没开始年轻人就已经开始哭了，弓箭手硬起心肠，高高地抬起右手，夹着风朝他膝上那两团瑟瑟发抖的臀肉砸下去。

啪！

皮特罗银灰色的小脑袋一下子扬起来，他梗着脖子，惊恐地睁大眼睛。年轻人张了张嘴，卷了卷舌头，却发不出任何声音。太疼了！在下一记拍打落下之前，他赶紧把脸重新埋进床单里。

啪！

“啊！”脑袋再次不受控地扬起，皮特罗痛叫一声，又开始徒劳地扭动手腕，试图拧开克林特的手指。

“不、啪！准、啪！动、啪！”为了强调自己的不满，克林特每吼出一个字，都在少年最敏感的腿根处狠狠落下一掌。

皮特罗疼得大叫，双腿交替弹起，想借此阻挡身后铁板一样的巴掌。

“我错了！我-我很抱-抱歉！”皮特罗尖叫。

克林特翻了个白眼，天啊，这孩子的反应也太夸张了。

“还不够抱歉，孩子。找个神灵祈祷吧，皮特罗，我们才刚刚开始。”

回应他的是年轻人绝望的哭泣，成股的眼泪滑过脸颊滴在床单上。这孩子估计从未挨过打，克林特想，怪不得如此恣意妄为。

无情的弓箭手仿佛听不见少年的抽泣，只是专心地落巴掌。另一头，皮特罗哭得心都碎了。

啪！啪！啪！

“啊啊啊！”

原本雪白的双丘染上一层淡粉，克林特很清楚，这场惩罚才刚刚开始。要让皮特罗真心实意地忏悔，他还有很长的一段路要走。

啪！啪！啪！

“欧！嗷！好疼！”

克林特毫不留情，十分力的巴掌既快且狠，皮特罗往往上一掌还没来得及消化，下一掌就已经落下。这导致疼痛不断叠加，不一会儿，他就觉得身后烧成一片，拼尽全力才没再尖叫出声。

如果能够挣扎也许还好受些，但皮特罗的手脚都被紧紧地扣着，那份无助跟疼痛一样令人绝望。再加上他现在被剥了裤子，光着屁股受罚，皮特罗真的不知道自己还能坚持多久。

一记前所未有的重击抽在大腿上，少年登时发出一声惨叫。

“啊！！！”

“别走神，男孩。我希望你在受罚时全神贯注。”克林特无情地指出。

这话勾起了皮特罗心底叛逆的火苗，他似乎忘记了自己的处境，不管不顾地朝弓箭手大喊：“你脑子有病吧！自以为是的-啊啊啊！嗷啊！拜托！”

皮特罗荒唐的控诉彻底激怒了他，克林特的巴掌雨点般落下，没有丝毫停顿，全部落在屁股下方，用来落坐的地方。

“你这小鬼竟然说我自以为是？！瞧瞧你自己对待别人的态度，自私、无礼、目中无人！简直让人无法忍受！”

“不、啪！要、啪！得、啪！寸、啪！进、啪！尺、啪！”

“克林——特！求——你！”皮特罗痛极了，说出的话不仅混上了浓厚的东欧口音，还开始念叨起既不是英语也不是索科维亚语的胡话。大颗的泪珠从极速小子的脸蛋滑下，不久便在床单上留下一大滩泪痕。

皮特罗不由自主地蹬了下腿，但马上哭得更大声了。因为克林特似乎为了惩罚他乱动，迅猛地往他大腿根连抽了十几下，火辣的疼痛炸裂开来，几乎到达无法承受的地步。

“求-呜呜-求你了！”皮特罗响亮地抽噎一声，扭头去看他年长的队友。

克林特看了眼痛哭的小孩，只见皮特罗长长的睫毛被水汽凝结在一块儿，眼泪无声地流下，在昏暗的房间里闪闪发光。

尽管极力克制，男孩的下唇还是不受控地颤抖着，就连肩膀也因为哭泣而时不时抽动。再加上身后被揍得鲜红透亮的屁股，真的让人很想把他拢到怀里抱一抱。

但他不能，因为惩戒的目的还没有达到。

“告诉我，皮特罗，你为什么挨打？”如果是往常的他，克林特确信会听到一个能进一步激怒他的尖酸回复。

但面前并非往常的皮特罗，桀骜不驯的银发青年正趴在他队友的腿上，被一位似父非父的长辈痛打光屁股！身后的两团一跳一跳地肿痛着，皮特罗难耐地扭了扭，努力咽下口中的呻吟。

弓箭手突然把手放到他滚烫的屁股上，年轻人吓得一跳。

“我在等一个答案，皮特罗，你为什么挨打？”

皮特罗哽咽着将满脸的眼泪蹭上床单，他不明白克林特为什么要这么做！他明明没有做错任何事，但他不敢说。

那只强壮的手使了些力气压在脆弱的臀肉上，皮特罗疼得往前一缩，立刻将脑中唯一的答案抛了出来：

“因为我打破了你的鼻子！”

克林特抬起手在他身后重重添了一掌，立刻引来男孩新一轮的哭喊与眼泪。

“没错，”克林特附和，“记住了，小鬼。如果你下次再敢对我动手，我会连续揍你一个礼拜。”皮特罗低声抽泣着，只觉得自己的胃瞬间缩成一团，恐惧像电流般贯彻他的全身。

“但那并不是我现在揍你的原因。”

“那你为什——”

“哦，不是吧，”克林特打断他，“你说呢，我能在这儿耗上一整晚，反正我的手臂不会累。”

“可我不知道呜呜！”皮特罗呜咽着要从弓箭手身上起来，一次次尝试，一次次失败。

“那就好好想想，臭小子。等你想好了喊我一声，我会停下。”

“等等！！！”太迟了，克林特已经抬起手，巴掌以一种颇为稳健的频率落下，没有尽头，而且每一记都逼得年轻人嘶嘶吸气。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

啪！啪！啪！啪！

“嗷啊啊啊，拜托！”

啪！啪！啪！

“克林特，停-停下！”

啪！啪！

”我-我-我……“

啪！啪！啪！

”啊啊啊！别打了，克林特，求你了——！“

克林特专注地落掌，年轻人的两瓣臀肉早已深红一片，遍布重叠的指痕，轻轻一碰都疼得厉害。

“因为我是个坏小孩！”皮特罗惨叫一声，然后伤心地哭起来，抽噎得无法自持。克林特停了下来，但手依然搁在冒着热气的屁股上。

“继续说。”他简短地命令。

皮特罗打着哭嗝，惊恐地喘了口气，然后把脸藏了起来。克林特沉默地伸出施刑的那只手，掰过男孩躲得远远的小脑袋，迫使他和自己面对面。

孩子哭得一塌糊涂；原本闪亮的银发黯淡地纠缠在一起，蓝盈盈的大眼睛水光浮动，苍白的脸蛋如今更是红得跟挨过揍的屁股一样，布满脏乎乎的泪痕。

男孩又打了个哭嗝，看得克林特心都化了。

“我……我……我呜呜……是……我是……”泪水汩汩流下，皮特罗仿佛突然丧失了语言能力，含糊不清地说着连他自己都听不懂的胡话。

“坏孩子，我-我是个坏孩子，呜呜，坏-坏孩子！”皮特罗努力做了几次深呼吸，颤抖着声音说，脸上的红晕更深了。

“我-我不够成熟，呜呜，还-还不懂礼貌！求-求求你了，别-别-别再殴打我了！”

克林特皱皱眉，轻拍了一下皮特罗的屁股，没有多重，更像是个让男孩注意言行的警告。但皮特罗还是疼得抽了口气，在男人的禁锢下痛苦地拱起腰。

“我是在殴打你吗，皮特罗？”克林特疾言厉色，没留任何质疑的余地，至少现在的皮特罗不敢。

“没-没-没有，先-先生。”这个称呼让克林特吃惊地眨了下眼睛，但他很快意识到皮特罗也许自己也不懂其中的含义，于是继续道。

“那我是在对你做什么？”

皮特罗不情愿地哀叫一声，拼命想把双手抽出来捂住自己羞得和屁股一般红的脸蛋，一双眼睛在克林特的瞪视下左躲右闪。

“看着我，皮特罗。”那双闪烁的蓝眼睛犹豫着抬了起来，“我在对你做什么？”

“你-你-你在打-打我屁股！”

“没错。打屁股和殴打是一回事吗？”

皮特罗颤抖着吸了口气，摇摇头。

克林特不耐烦地弹了下舌头：“我要‘听’到你的回答，皮特罗。”

“不-不是一回事。”皮特罗吸着气说。

“好，那么，我为什么打你屁股？”

皮特罗呼吸一滞：“因为我犯了错！”随即咧开嘴哭起来。

“具体说说。”克林特引导着。

“我-我对你们很粗鲁，而-而且缺-缺-嗯-尊——”

“缺乏尊重。”

“我对你和斯-斯蒂夫缺乏尊重，还-还打伤你，然后跑-跑去酒吧喝-喝酒！我错了呜呜呜呜！”皮特罗噗地一声把头埋进床单里，抽动着肩膀嚎啕大哭起来，因为愧疚，也因为身后肿痛难当的屁股。

“就像我之前说的，不许对联盟中的任何人无礼。我们都比你年长，比你强壮，如果再被我抓到一次，我会让你趴在每个人的膝盖上挨一顿打。”

“复仇者联盟就像一个大家庭，我们相互照顾扶持，也会在彼此犯错时给予适当的惩戒。我向你保证，你要是再敢对家庭成员举起拳头，或是任何肢体碰撞，我会先亲自料理你，让你成为一个非常抱歉的小男孩，然后再把你交给斯蒂夫。”

皮特罗低声啜泣着，湿漉漉的小脸更深地埋进床单里。克林特默许了，因为他确信自己的话已经得到重视。

“至于喝酒，”皮特罗从喉咙深处发出一串呜咽，“你在给自己的身体增加不必要的负担，不许因为一时冲动就鲁莽行事，这点对任何人都一样。如果再让我发现你不经思考，只是为了发你那臭脾气，故意做傻事，那你就再也别想好好坐凳子了。记得我刚才说的吗，我很在乎你，所以不希望看见你伤害自己的身体。”

皮特罗小声地抽抽搭搭，没有说话。

“所以，”克林特察觉到皮特罗瞬间绷紧了身子。

“这顿打是为了你在联盟中的无理取闹。”

啪！

这下重击立刻引来皮特罗尖叫般的嚎哭，男孩的脖颈高高扬起，疼得绷直了脚尖。

“是为了你不计后果的鲁莽行事。”

啪！

皮特罗简直疼疯了，他像个哮喘病人一样崩溃地恸哭着，不顾一切地打腿挣扎，克林特甚至都开始有些控制不住他了。

“从现在起，皮特罗，如果你想喝酒，最好经过我的同意。二十四小时之内，我要在我的办公桌上看见你的ID卡。而且接下来的日子，不准离开自己的房间，直到我说够了为止。游戏机和其他电子产品一律没收，空闲时间我要你给斯蒂夫和佩珀打下手，如果他们任何一个人来向我告状，那么很抱歉，我会让你可怜的小屁股尝尝皮带的滋味。坏孩子就会被打屁股，明白了吗？”

皮特罗一边抽鼻子，一边在床上拼命点头，嘴里来来回回地念叨着“明白了先生”、“不敢了先生”，可怜极了。

克林特小心地将他扶起来，让男孩坐在自己身上。男人特意岔开双腿，确保皮特罗伤痕累累的屁股悬在中间。刚坐好，皮特罗便将凌乱的小脑袋靠到克林特胸前，蓝眼睛怔怔地望着前方。克林特试着张开双手环住他，见皮特罗并没有抗拒，弓箭手不禁露出了浅浅的微笑。

“你是怎么找到我的？”皮特罗忍不住问，可爱的样子让克林特忍俊不禁。作为回应，弓箭手从口袋里掏出了一个破旧的啤酒罐，在年轻人眼前晃了晃。皮特罗愣怔地看着。

“我明明把它踢走了……”他嗫嚅道。

克林特翻了个白眼：“好小子，你可踢了足足二十英里。那时我正找你呢，就看见这玩意儿落在我跟前。我可是个弓箭手，弧线与轨迹是我最好的伙伴，闭着眼睛我都能判断出它的起始位置。而且，这个世界上还有谁能一脚踢出二十英里？”

看着年轻人惊奇的大眼睛，克林特不禁又笑了，他把手插进那头浓密的银发，温柔地打着转。而此刻的皮特罗正温顺地靠在他怀里，享受着灾难过后的抚慰。他可没想到自己今天会突然多个爹，皮特罗把手伸到背后小心地揉搓起滚烫的臀肉，嘴里嘶嘶地吸气。

察觉到克林特正挑着眉看他，皮特罗再次羞红了脸。“没事吧，孩子？”男人问道。

“嗯，我-我没事。”皮特罗用不太顺溜的英语回道。

“我只是没想到你会这么做。”

【完】


End file.
